E1: Burning Princess
by axleonex
Summary: A young girl with mysterious powers is found washed up outside the titans towers. Who is she? Where did she come from? Why does her mask have such a strange marking? (Episode 1)
1. Chapter 1

XXX

******NO! This is not a self-insert! Althogh I enjoy self-insert stories, and enjoy thinking about self-insert scenarios, this is not one of them. Two reasons why this isn't a self-insert.**

******1. She's a girl and I'm a guy.**

******2. She's actually an OC from another story I'm making.**

******Although this in the teen titans section, this is actually going to connect back to my other story "Last World Disorder" (you don't have to read that, it's not even close to where this story is)**

******Also, keep in mind I kinda prefer writing in "Script form"**

******Anyways I hope you enjoy the story. PM me or review me for any suggestions or critiques**

******EPISODE 1: BURNING PRINCESS**

XXX

The sun is rising. The lake begins to glow as the reflection of the sun hits the water. As night begins to fade away, a girl can be seen, lying unconsious outside the shore of the titan's tower.

Her bright curley ginger hair begin's to glow as the light hits her pale freckled face. She's wearing tight blue jeans; partially ripped, and partially burnt off. She has on a red lumberjack shirt over a white, long, dirt covered undershirt. Her brown leather gloves are fingercut, and a paper mache mask is dangling from her waist buckle.

The mask is completely white except for a single fire streak painted down the left side of the mask.

The high tides begin to come in. The waters rise to her level and begin to drift her back into the ocean. Before they can wash her away, someone with a green rubber glove grabs her by the arm, and drags her away from the shore.

XXX

Not fully awake, she can only see a bright light shining through her eyelids. As the mysterious figure carries her away, she's only able to faintly hear the distorted voices around her.

"_How's her pulse?" One voice says._

"_It's fine," a deep male voice says "but right now we need to take care of that fever. Raven, take her to the infirmery" _

_A girl's voice begins to fade as she asks, "where... do you suppose she came from?" _

XXX

_In the girls state of unconsiousness, voices scream in her head. _

"_Help me!" One girl yells._

"_Get away!" another boy yells._

_Although she can't tell who's voices they belong to, she can tell the screams are directed at her._

XXX

The girl is now in the titan's infirmery room. She's lying asleep in one of the beds, with all of the teen titans by her bedside.

"No" Raven says, "her mind won't let me dig deeper. If she doesn't want me to read her mind, it means she's hiding something. If I try to force my way in, I may end up causing permanent brain damage"

Starfire, with concern in her eyes, says "A name would be most helpful. If we can find out her identity, perhaps we can locate her K'norfka"

Beast boy snaps his fingers and excitingly says, "I know! We'll put posters up with her face on it!" he takes out a camera.

Raven sarcastically replies, "Right, cause everyone likes they're picture taken while asleep" She rolls her eyes.

Beast Boy frowns and creeps to the back corner of the room. "well, when you put it that way..."

Robin turns toward Cyborg. "Cyborg, have you're scans shown anything?"

Cyborg is looking at the monitors in the room and replies "Her DNA is out of this world, literally. It's like nothing in any human or alien I've ever seen."

Beast Boy jumps up from the corner and yells "let's wake her up!" he moves his index finger to the girl's forehead.

Starfire slaps his hand.

Starfire lifts a finger scolding Beast Boy. She says "tis a bad omen to awaken slumbering princess Beast Boy" She hovers herself over the girls body to look at her face to face.

Beast Boy's eyes sparkle as he asks, "you think she's a princess?"

Starfire with an insightful tone says "all female are princesses Beast Boy"

Cyborg, still focused on his monitor, replies "with all the people we've met down the road, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a princess"

Cyborg takes his eyes off the screen and looks at Robin, he asks "So... what should we do?"

Robin looks down at the sleeping girl. He can't help but be reminded of Terra. Although the girl's ginger hair and freckled face is different from Terra, they both share a very similar anatamy.

Before any words can come out of his mouth, the tower's alarm rings. The girl immediately wakes up gasping for air, only to be knocked back unconscious hitting Starfire's head.

Robin, out of habit, yells "Titans trouble!".

Cyborg points to Starfire and the girl and asks "uh, what about these two?"

Robin turns around and sees Starfire is unconscious on the floor.

"well, I suppose someone has to stay with her..." Raven says unenergetically .

Robin looks at the girl and Starfire unconscious on the bed and floor. Beast boy is shaking and yelling at Starfire in an attempt to wake her up.

"Alright, Starfire will have to stay here, the rest of us will have to go"


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

**Author's note: In this chapter there are scenes with starfire and the girl. Try and imagine them both in "chibi" form.**

**The scenes with the titans fighting, they're in "normal" form.**

XXX

Starfire sits awkwardly on the floor leaning her back on the girl's bed, waiting for her to wake up. Bored to the point of depression a lightbulb appears over her head, she gets hit with an idea.

She flies up in excitement. "Surely you will be hungry once you awaken, I will fetch us food!"

Starfire carefully, and hastily, carries the girl to the living room. She sets her on the sofa in next to Silkie. Silkie doesn't pay attention to the girl, as he's too busy chewing on one of Robin's shoe.

Starfire heads over to the kitchen and looks at all the appliances and silverwear in dismay. Having no idea what to do, she immediately starts making a loud ruckus in a feeble attempt to cook. She tears through the droors and finds an empty pan, she puts it on the stove and turns it on the highest volume setting. She goes to the fridge and starts tossing eggs, pizza, cereal boxes, yofu, and milk cartons into the pan. She stops to stare at the blue moss growing in the fridge, then throws it into the pan. She then goes under the sink and takes out some soap. She then proceeds to joyfully squirt the soap into the pan, while happily humming an innocent tune.

While she is happily squirting the soap into the pan with her eyes closed, the blue moss in the pan begins to grow larger and larger. Eventually, it grows a mouth and roars at Starfire. Starfire immediately screams and starts shooting starbolts at it...

XXX

At a local bank, the sirens are ringing. Heavily armored cops have the bank closed of on the streets. Inside the bank, guards are lying scattered over the ground knocked out. Deep inside the building, the vault door is completely open. Gold bars and stacks of cash are piled up everywhere. One person in a Red X mask is holding two bags full of money in they're hands.

The Teen Titans arrive.

Robin announces they're presence "What's wrong Red X? Reduced to Local bank robberies?"

Red X immediately drops the bags of money and shoots star shaped grey shuriken at the titans.

Raven creates a wall around them, blocking the shuriken and causing them to fall to the ground.

Beast boy then turns to a rhino and charges at Red X.

Red X ,in response, vanishes. This causes beast boy to run and crash into the small bank vault compartment that X was standing in front of.

Cyborg aims his cannon at X. X disappears and reappears within face distance of Cyborg. X grabs Cyborgs hands, side steps behind him, grabs some rope, and ties Cyborg's hands behind his back. This causes Cyborg's sonic cannon to hit Robin.

Raven lifts her hands and begins to chant her magic words. Before she can finish, Red X disappears and reappears behind her, and electrocutes her with a taser gun. Raven goes unconscious.

Cyborg, tries to charge headbutt him with his hands still tied behind his back. X sidesteps, grabs Cyborg during his mid-charge, and redirects him to run into the vault compartment. This happens just as Beast Boy is walking out of the small compartment, causing both Cyborg and Beast Boy to stumble into the compartment like bowling pins.

Robin takes out his bo-staff and gets into fighting position. He extends his hand and waves them towards himself in a gesture that says "come at me bro".

X vanishes.

Robin stays in fighting position, expecting X to reappear any minute.

"uh" Robin says in confusion. "Is that it?"

X's voice is heard. "not yet!"

Out of thin air, two people in black cloaks appear. They begin fighting each other in fist to fist combat. They're both wearing Red X masks, and they're both fighting while teleporting all over the bank facility.

Raven wakes up from her shock. Beast boy and Cyborg get out of the room and get a glimpse of the fight as well. They all watch with dismay and confusion.

Cyborg says "two Red Xs? I thought we had enough trouble with one!"

XXX

**Author's Note: I'd also like to thank MysteryAgain for reviewing my first chapter. You're completely right, I've have a grammer problem T_T **

**I did go back and re-edit the last chapter.**

**Also what you said about Starfire assuming is royalty, what it was meant to imply is that Starfire thinks all girls are "princesses" and that all girls should be treated as royalty. (I know it's lame, but I'm kinda lame...)**

**And about starfire getting knocked out by the headbutt, well that was meant to be more funny than serious. Also this girl has secret powers, so maybe that could play a factor...**


	3. Chapter 3

XXX

**Author's note: Special thanks to YugiohObsessed for the review last chapter!**

**Once again try to imagine the starfire scenes in chibi form. Also try to have a sense of humor while reading this...**

XXX

At the titans tower, Starfire is still fighting the moss monster in the kitchen. In the living room, the girl is still sound asleep on the sofa.

Silkie swallows Robin's shoe, causing him to choke and fall off the sofa. On the floor, he coughs out it out and loses interest in it.

Silkie looks up and crawls back up the couch. Once there, he take notice of the sleeping girl. He slithers up on the girls feet.

Starfire is yelling in tameran while still tangling with the monster in the kitchen. "GLURGMA THORGBAG!"

Silkie slithers his way up the girls body to her face. He licks her face.

In the kitchen, Starfire gets entagled by blue tentacles.

On the sofa, the girl begins to smile. She laughs. She opens her eyes. Her eyes widen.

She screams.

There is an explosion in the kitchen.

XXX

The titan's watch in astonishment as the Red X's fight each other. They're teleporting all over the bank destroying gold, infrastructure, and cash. From the titans point of view, it was obvious which Red X was winning.

"I'm glad you're a fan and all, but that mask can't be worn by just anybody" One of the X's said. The Red X that was talking was clearly outmatching the X that was silent. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're shy during these high risk heists"

The Silent X takes out two sword handles which retract into two blades. The talking X extends the Xs on his fists and uses them as his blades.

Robin glares at the two, deciding what to do next. After carefully analyzing the situation, he says "Titans, go after the one with the swords, I'll go after the real X"

Beast Boy asks "wait, which is the real X?"

Cyborg grabs Beast Boy by the belt, and throws him towards the one with the katanas. Cyborg yells "The other one!"

XXX

Starfire is covered in soot and blue gope. Her hair is sparaticly standing up. She has a plate of burnt bacon in her hands. Silkie crawls over onto Starfire's shoulder and takes a bite from the bacon on the plate. Silkie turns green from eating the bacon and falls unconscious onto the floor.

Starfire plainly enters the living room. Although she doesn't seem fazed by the attack, her face is immediately struck with excitement as she sees the girl fully awake cowering in the corner of the room.

"Oh how Glorious! You have awaken from you're slumber!" Starfire flies over to the girl and gives her a bear hug. "tell me... where do you come from how did you get here what is you're favorite color do you wish to be my friend?"

The girl blinks and stares at Starfire in silence.

Starfire waits for a reply. "... perhaps you do not speak my language. Do not despair new friend! Us tamerans are gifted with the ability to learn any language through lip contact!"

XXX

**Author's note: lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: hope ya'll liked the last chapter. Also, feel free to ask any questions if you don't understand what's going on. The last thing I want is for you guyz to feel confused while reading.**

XXX

As Beast Boy hurdles through the air, he turns into a hippo in an attempt to crush the two Red X's. The two X's vanish causing beast boy to crash into the bags of money that was being stolen.

Just as the Xs Re-appear, Raven throws a desk and hits the X with the katanas.

Robin starts to duel the X with the x blades.

While Robin is in fighting solo, Cyborg uses his sonic cannon and hits the other X. Cyborg's cannon flings the X toward Beast Boy's direction.

Beast Boy transforms into a spider monkey and begins climbing all over the X. The Red X tries grabbing Beast Boy, but Beast Boy is too fast and out of reach. Beast Boy tries yanking off X's mask, but only causes it to loosen. With Beast Boy in one position, the X gets a grip on him, and successfully tosses him away. Beast Boy, however, successfully pulls off the cape before being tossed.

With the X's mask loosened, and cape now gone, two features were immediately revealed about the fake X.

She had long Ginger hair. She had a female anatomy.

Beast Boy's, Cyborg's, and Raven's jaws all dop upon seeing this. Even Robin and the Real Red X stop they're fight to look over at the female X in awe.

In sync, everyone in the room yells "YOU'RE A GIRL!?"

XXX

**Author's note: Yeah this chapter was short, but I like to write "scene by scene" cause I like writing in movie format. Hope ya'll don't hate me for that...**


	5. Chapter 5

XXX

**Author's note: Hope you like it! For now on, I'm just gonna type standard or chibi before every scene. It'll remind me to always try to have both in every chapter.**

XXX

_Chibi_

Starfire and the girl are in Starfire's room. Starfire throws uniforms from all the other titans at her. She then pushes her into the closet for her to try on. Each time the girl emerges, she's wearing one of the titans uniforms.

With Cyborgs suit, she accidentally blasts Starfire out the window. With Robins suit she accidentally blows herself up. In Ravens cloak, a demon comes out and starts attacking her and Starfire.

XXX

_Standard_

While all the titans dumbfounded by the recent discovery, Red X launches an X shurikan at Robin. Robin gets flung back at the wall. Once Robin hits the wall, the shuriken turns into goop, immobilizing him.

Red X uses this opportunity to teleport behind the female X. "We need to talk" The real Red X throws smoke bombs on the grounds, causing the whole building fill with smoke. Once the smoke clears, the two Xs are gone.

Beast Boy, with confusion on his face, asks "uh, did we win?"

Raven looks around at the nearly demolished building, she says "If we won, I wonder what losing would've looked like"

XXX

_Standard_

The girl has Beast Boy's uniform on. She's trying to stretch out the tight clothes. Starfire notices how uncomfortable she looks.

Starfire says, "perhaps you would be more comfortable in Terra's clothes" Starfire flies out the room, leaving her alone to herself.

The girl looks at the mirror in front of her. The most noticeable trait are her eyes. Her left eye is bright red while her right eye is bright blue.

She begins tilting her head and body left and right while still paying close attention to her eyes. She lifts one hand and starts waving it slowly in front of the mirror. She then extends her hand to touch the mirror.

As she rubs her hand against the glass, she leans her face closer to the glass. She focuses on her eyes, squinting. As she looks more closely into into her eyes, she begins to hear voices. "ugly! Freak!" The voices get longer as they progress "Nobody wants you!" The last words she hears, are the loudest and most vivid. It said "I love you".

Starfire heads back to her room with Terra's uniform. Right before she's about to enter, there is an explosion in her room. When she enters, Starfire is stunned to see that her closet has been reduced to ash.

With a breathless expression on her face, she calms herself and says, "ummm... perhaps we should go shopping?"

The girl blinks at Starfire.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: I changed the name from Flaming Princess to Burning princess hope nobody minds :P. I'd also like to once again thank YugiohObsessed for the support. Again people, critique me in anyway you'd like. All feedback is appreciated**

XXX

_Standard_

At the bank, Robin rubs his finger on the floor. He picks up a single strand of ginger hair the Female X left behind. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again. For now, let's head back to the tower"

XXX

_Standard_

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy arrive at the tower. When they enter the living room, they see Starfire wearing Robin's uniform, and the girl wearing Terra's uniform. They're both playing cards on the Sofa.

_Chibi_

Starfire says "Flame, have you any goldfish?" The girl nods no.

Robin looks confused. "uh, starfire?"

Starfire turns around to see Robin. She flies off the sofa to Robin and the titans. She says "friends! Do you return victorious from battle?"

Cyborg says no the same time Beast Boy says yes. They look at each other, then change they're responses. Cyborg says yes the same time Beast Boy says no. They stare at each other again. They then both reply "we don't know"

Starfire looks confused.

Robin asks "Starfire, why are you wearing my clothes?"

Starfire begins clapping her hands in excitement. "Glorious news friend! It appears our friend here has fire powers of some sort!" Starfire gives a big smile. "she has burned all my clothes!"

The girl lifts her head from her hand of cards. She hops off the sofa. "Fire!" she says. She then lifts her arms up. "Fire! Fire!" Her hands become engulfed in fire. "Fire!" She then blasts balls of fire into the ceiling. This causes the sprinklers to go off. Everyone in the room gets soaking wet.

Raven unenthusiasticly says, "greeaaaaat..."

Robin asks "has she said anything yet?"

Starfire nods her head "I'm afriad not. She doesn't seem to speak english. I tried learning her language to lip contact, but she doesn't seem to know any languages."

All the boys eye's widened. Cyborg asks "wait, you mean you-" Beast Boy interrupts and says "did that thing you did with Robin?"

Starfire replies "yes, but I could not learn anything about her. Perhaps if I try again for a bit longer" She flies over to the girl.

The boys immediately get excited and start cheering her on. Raven pulls Starfire back before the lips can make contact. Raven scoldingly yells "no". The Boys get disappointed and Raven shoots a glare at them, causing them to back down with a look of guilt and shame on they're faces.

_Standard_

Raven says "If it didn't work before it won't work now. She probably lost her memory in some accident. Either way, she needs to be able to communicate. I'm taking her to my room where I'll teach her English. It'll only take a few hours if I use my magic." Raven takes the girl by the hand. "Starfire, what did you call her earlier?"

"Flame, she seems to respond well with that."

_Chibi_

The girl, Flame, lifts her other hand and says "Flame! Flame!" she blasts the ceiling with fire causing the sprinklers to go off and soak everyone once again.

_Standard_

Raven sighs deeply, "maybe we'll get some answers when she learns to speak." Raven takes Flame out of the living room. When the living room door closes behind them, the titans hear the girl yelling "Flame! Flame!". They then hear Raven yelling "No! Stop it! What are you? Ahhh!"

Cyborg says "well, I guess that settles that, who wants lunch!"

Beast Boy yells "oh no! This time I'm cooking! I'm not eating that bacon you brought!"

They both rush to the kitchen.

Robin takes out the strand of hair he brought from the battle. "I need to analyze this, I'll be in my room". Robin leaves the living room.

Starfire takes out a grapling hook from the utility belt she has on. "and I will prepare for the shopping!" She then swings out of the living room.

Cyborg, now in the kitchen, yells "hey!wheres the bacon!?"

Beast Boy yells "whats that moving in the pan?"

A monster roars. Beast Boy and Cyborg scream in high pitched tones.

**Author's note: I hope I made the boy's reaction's realistic. To be Honest, I wasn't sure how to make Robin react.**

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

XXX

**Author's note: Sorry i didn't update yesterday. Truth is I was just brain dead on what to write next. You see, when I posted this story I only had the beginning, middle, and end in my head. Everything else I kinda never figured out... So yesterday, I had an epiphany! Now i pretty much know how everything in the first half of the story is gonna be. BTW this is gonna be very long story. This chapter is kinda long too, I hope that's not a problem...**

XXX

_Standard_

Flame and Raven are in Raven's room. Flame is sitting on the floor quietly surrounded by books. Auras are coming out of them and getting sucked into her head. Raven is on her bed reading a book of her own.

Flame asks "hey Raven... have we met before?"

Raven calmly replies "no, we haven't" Raven turns the page.

Flame sits there for a few seconds, she then asks again "are you sure?"

Raven replies again "yes, I'm sure"

Flame sits there quietly for five more minutes. "are you sure?"

"yes, I'm sure" She answers, while digging her nose deeper into her book.

Flame sits there for another moment. She then asks again "are you -"

"Yes I'm sure!" She yells, making her irritation obvious.

Flame get's defensive, "but, I remember this. I remember you there reading, and me sitting here watching you read. Are you sure we haven't met before?"

Raven stays quiet for a moment. "Maybe you're just confusing me someone else. Flame, I'm positive we've never met..."

Flame quietly replies "but... you seem so... familiar..."

XXX

_Chibi_

Beast boy is chasing Cyborg through the hallways with a large rolled up ball of dirty laundry. Beast Boy throws the ball at Cyborg. Cyborg ducks. Just as Cyborg ducks, Starfire, who is now dressed in her regular clothes, gets hit in the face by the laundry ball. She get's knocked out due to the strong stench the ball carried.

Beast Boy immediately panics, "not again!"

Cyborg walks away "I'd best leave you two alone"

Beast Boy desperately tries waking Starfire up "I swear it was an accident!"

XXX

_Chibi_

Cyborg enters his room. He's welcomed by the usual darkness and lit monitor screens he's gotten used to in his room. Before he can get comfortable, he realizes Robin is in his room using one of his computers. Cyborg immediately angry by this and marches his way to Robin.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asks, while glaring down at Robin on his chair.

Robin turns his head but doesn't face Cyborg "I'd use the titan's computer, but someone filled the hardrive with classic soap operas."

Cyborg face turns red. "Uh, must've been Beast Boy... "

Robin grins. "That's not what the security cameras say."

Robin pushes a button on the keyboard, and opens a window on the computer screen. It shows Cyborg watching T.V. With a spanish soap opera on. On the monitor, Cyborg yells "Don't do it! She's her evil twin sister!"

Cyborg quickly scrambles to push one of the keyboard buttons, it closes the window. In an attempt to hide his emberrasment, Cyborg changes the subject, "So anyway! what are you doing?" He asks, with a half smile on his face.

Robin Replies, "I just finished analyzing the fake X's hair"

"And?"

"no matches on our criminal records, but then I compared it to Flame's hair."

"wait, you took a her hair?"

"yeah, why?"

Cyborg puts on a sly smile on his face. "Creeper"

Robin defensively faces Cyborg and yells "it's for science!"

Robin turns back to the monitor. "Anyways, just as I expected, both they're DNA's are identical"

Cyborg's tone becomes grim. Cyborg knows this is serious news. "That could only mean two things"

Robin nods in agreement. "It means this new X we ran into is either Flame's twin, or her Clone..."

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

XXX

_Standard_

Starfire is walking away from Beast Boy with her nose held high in the air. Beast Boy is crawling on his knees as he desperately tries to apologize to her.

"I said it was an accident!" Beast Boy pleads. Starfire continues to ignore him.

They pass Raven's room just as the door opens. Flame and Raven are about to exit.

"Flame!" Starfire yells excitingly, seemingly forgetting about Beast Boy. "Have you're studies of our language revealed answers about you're past?"

Before words can come out of Flame's mouth, Raven answers for her "She says she doesn't remember anything from before she woke up. That's normal with amnesia. She has been getting some deja vu though. If we can help her relive moments of her past life, her memories might come back to her"

Beast Boy asks "how do we do that?"

Raven answers "tasting or smelling food, watching a familiar movie, or just going somewhere she's been before, take you're pick. Any experience that's been experienced before will help bring back memories."

Beast Boy gets up on his feet to introduce himself to Flame. "Hi I'm Beast Boy!" Beast Boy takes out his hand to shake.

Flame looks at Beast Boy's hand. Beast Boy stands there awkwardly waiting for her to shake it. Flame reaches for Beast Boy for what seemed like a casual greeting. But instead of shaking it, she slaps Beast Boy's hand front and back, brofists it, finger waves her hand back, then arm waves her hand towards him and says the word "squid".

Raven and Starfire's face are struck in confusion. Beast Boy is the only one who seems to understand the joke. He laughs, "dude! is that a new hand shake? You gotta teach me that!"

Cyborg and Robin turn the corner. They see the rest of the team talking with Flame, they walk over to them. They see Flame teaching Beast Boy the handshake. Cyborg asks, "so how's our mystery women?"

Raven sighs, "I just explained it, you guys figure it out.I'll be on the roof meditating." She disapears as she phases through the ceiling.

Stafire answers excitingly "Stupendous! According to Raven, if we do the 'hanging out', Flame's lost memories will return!"

Robin whispers to himself "so she does have amnesia..."

Cyborg says "sounds like a plan!" he turns to Flame and says "Hi! I'm Cyborg, anyplace you'd like to go little lady?" with a wide grin on his face.

Flame looks at Cyborg in confusion. She asks, "Go? Go where?"

_Chibi_

Cyborg looks confused, then he excitingly replies "to the movies it is!" Cyborg grabs her and Beast Boy's hand, and pulls them away. Before he can make a getaway, Starfire grabs Flame's other hand.

Starfire says "but I have already made the preparations for the shopping experience." Starfire pulls Flame back.

"but movies are a great learning experience" Cyborg says, while pulling Flame back.

Flame gets soon realizes she been caught in a tug-of-war between Cyborg and Starfire.

"movies!"

"Mall!"

"movies!"

"Mall!"

Robin raises his hand and says "how about pizza?"

Flame's arms are stretched when she dizzily asks "what's pizza?"

Beast Boy asks "you've never tried pizza?".

Flame shakes off Starfire and Cyborg off her arms. She nods no.

Starfire and Cyborg's eyes widened. They both look at each other with a serious look on they're faces. In unison, they say "pizza it is"

XXX

_Standard_

At the titans garage, everyone gets ready to leave to the pizza shop. Robin is on his motorcycle and Starfire gets on the back seat with him. Cyborg is in the driving seat of his car. Raven is sitting next to him with a book in her hand. Beast Boy gets in the back seat of the car and scoots over to give room for Flame. Flame looks at the car. She starts squeezing her stomach as it begins to churn.

"Um" Flame asks, "can I ride with Robin?"

Starfire's jaw dropped. She flies over to Flame and asks "err, for what reason would that be?" She says while putting on a forced smile.

Flame replies, "I'm not sure, I just really don't like Cyborg's car for some reason."

Cyborg gasps, as he takes offense to this. He lifts an eyebrow as he asks, "what's wrong with my car?"

Flame replies "I don't know, I just really don't wanna get in the car right now..." She rubs her stomach "just thinking about it is making my stomach sick..."

Robin looks at Flame. From the way Flame is looking at the ground avoiding eye contact, he can clearly see how uncomfortable she is, Robin says "Starfire, is it alright if you ride with Cyborg today?"

Author's Note: remember that scene in legend of Korra? Go on youtube, and type "epic korra face". That's basically the face Starfire gave just now... anyways, back to the story!

Starfire asks, "but... but... ever since Tokyo..."

Robin take Starfire's hand and kisses her on the cheek. Robin says "I need to ask her some questions, it'll be fine, I promise"

Starfire nods, and get's in the back seat of Cyborg's car.

XXX

On the road, Robin drives his motorcycle while Flame tightly has her hands wrapped around Robin's waists.

As Cyborg's car passes them, Starfire gives Flame a pout and Glare. Flame doesn't seem to notice since her head is lying on Robin's shoulder facing the other direction.

Robin, picking his words carefully, says, "Flame, if there's anything you need to talk about, you can tell me."

Flame isn't sure what to say. She knows Robin expects some answers from her, but she can't provide anything for him. She replies, "I know..."

Robin decides to be straightforward and asks "do you know how you got you're powers?"

Flame is only able to provide Robin the truth. "no, I don't. I didn't even know I had them until I got angry at Starfire's mirror."

"what do you mean?"

"I was looking at Starfire's mirror, and for some reason, I got angry..."

"Do you know why?"

Flame thinks about the question. She remembers what the voices in her head said, but she can't decipher what they meant. Only that the voices she heard inflicted a sort of... mental pain to her. "I don't know. I just... didn't like... what I... I don't know..."

They ride quietly for a few more minutes. Flame is overwhelmed by the city sights. They buzz pass the signs before she even has the time to read them. They speed pass the people before she can even look at their faces. Everything is just a blur to her as they drive threw the streets. A thought enters Flame's head, she asks, "who are you guys anyway?"

Robin answers with a wide grin under his helmet, as though he's been rehearsing for this question. "We're the teen titans! We're heroes, We fight for truth, justice and pizza!"

Flame is somewhat unsure by this answer. "is pizza really that good?"

Robin laughs, "yeah, you'll see!"

XXX

Flame and the titans are sitting around a pizza table. Everyone is watching closely at Flame, waiting for her to take her first bite. She tears into her pizza. Her eyes widen by the sheer cheesiness of the cuisine.

"It's good!"

The titans laugh. She excitingly says "hold on! I think I remember something!"

The titans lean in closely to hear her.

"I remember eating with a group of people, just like you guys!" The titans smile as she continues. "Only it wasn't at a pizza shop, it was at a graveyard" The smiles begin to fade away. "And we were smiling, but we weren't happy... We were sad, we just didn't want to show it..." Flames excitement turns into depression as she begins to tremble "wh-what... what the hell happened? Did someone die?" Flames eye's begin to water. "why does my heart hurt? What's wrong with me?..." She wipes her eyes. "Why are my eyes watering?"

Starfire goes over to Flame and gives her a hug. Tears are rolling down Flame's face. In a clear voice Flame asks "what's wrong with me? Why can't I remember?"

Before anyone can say anything, an explosion goes off.

The explosion causes the tether poles to collapse, sending sparks of electricity everywhere. Pedestrians near by panic as they runaway. As the smoke from the explosion begins to clear, they see nine figures rise from flames. One girl with large angelic wings yells, "HIVE NINE ATTACK!"

**Author's Note: It's ironic how I had trouble figuring out what to write next, yet this is the longest ****chapter I've written so far. Will the rest of the chapters be this long? To be honest I'm not too sure myself. I normally just end a chapter when there's a good stopping point :P**


	9. Chapter 9

XXX

**Author's Note: This is more to just give you a visual.**

XXX

HIVE NINE INTRODUCTIONS.

Mammoth: A genetically enhanced human with superhuman strenght, stamina, and durability.

Gizmo: A child genius who is an expert in weapons technology.

See-More: A boy who is in possession of a magical gem, giving him a wide range of "eye" abilities.

Billy Numerous: A boy who was geneticaly altered so that he could have the power to self-duplicate.

I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R.: A boy integrated with a state of the art neural techno intelligence gyrosopic atomics system.

Wrestling Star: Son of a wrestling legend, although he has no superpowers, his strenth and skills are that of equal to mammoth.

XL Terrestrial: An alien from another planet, he is able to grow in size up to twenty feet.

Kyd Wykkd: A mysterious outcast with the ability of teleportation, gravity, and phase through matter. Also an expert in stealth and hand to hand combat.

Angel: Able to enlarge her wings at will, she has power over the elements of electricity and wind through the use of her iron mace.

XXX

**Author's Note:** **I was thinking about looking at other fanfictions to find good origins for theses characters, but I wanna try to be as original as I can be. Truth be told I try to limit myself from the teen titans fanfictions cause I'm worried I might take someone else's ideas, but feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions for these guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

XXX

**Author's Note: While I'm here, I'd like to give special thanks to Cosmic Ballerina. I had written a one-shot called "Geo Force" and got one good review from Cosmic Ballerina. If it weren't for that comment, I wouldn't have bothered to write the story I'm writing right now! I've always had this story in my head for awhile, but it was Cosmic Ballerina that motivated me into writing it down. So special thanks to you!**

XXX

Flame wipes her tears away. Out of sheer confusion and misinterpretation, she grabs the pizza and runs. She yells "for the pizza!"

Before any of the titans can stop her, Mammoth jumps forty feet in the air, collapsing on Cyborg. This causes the floor to break, sending him to crash into the sewage system under the system under the building. Wrestling Star jumps in after them.

Starfire yells "Cyborg!" but before she can go after him, Angel, Gizmo and See-More shoot rockets, bombs, and lightning at Raven and Starfire. Starfire gets hit by lightning. Raven throws a shield over herself and successfully blocks the eyebombs and tiny missiles. Starfire gets up and flies high. Angel and Gizmo go after her. This causes the five of them take the fight to the sky.

XL Terrestrial grows twenty feet tall and attempts to crush Beast Boy. Beast Boy turns into a dinosaur, and then immediately gets tackled by Instigator.

Robin gets in hand to hand combat with Kid Wykkd. As they fight, Billy Numerous clones a thousand clones of himself and surrounds Robin. Robin is able to fend off the clones, but is having difficulty fighting the clones and Kid Wykkd at the same time.

As the fight ensues, Flame finds herself sitting on top of the pizza building watching the battle below. She's eating a slice of pizza. Any person can easily tell that the titans are losing.

Someone in a white cloak walks up behind Flame. In a distorted female voice she says "get them out of here".

Flame turns her head to look behind. She asks, "how?"

The girl answers, "you know how".

The girl then places her boot on Flame's back and pushes her off the building.

XXX

**Author's Note: To be honest I'm not too good at writing fight scenes. So I kinda keep them short. Hopefully no one will complain, after all, It doesn't say action in the genre description...**


	11. Chapter 11

XXX

_Standard_

Time for Flame seems to slow down as she falls from the building roof. With a pizza in her hand, she covers her face as though hoping to cushon the impact. Before she hits the ground, however, she disapears into a puff of smoke...

XXX

_Chibi_

Flame reapears at the titans tower living room, landing face first on the pizza on the sofa. She lifts her cheese covered face from the pizza and says to herself "what the fuck?"

XXX

_Standard_

At the the Pizza shop, as the titan's fight continues, three figures stand on a building rooftop watching them.

Private H.I.V.E. Asks, "really think she's ready?"

Red X answers "No, but it should be fun to watch"

Ravager then says "I'm more worried about the titans. If she turns out to be wrong about this, I'm taking matters into my own hands"

XXX


	12. Chapter 12

XXX

_Standard_

At the pizza shop, the titans continue they're struggle against hive nine.

Although it seems obvious the titans can't win, they do they're best to fend them off.

Robin is on the offense against Kid Wkyyd. Kid Wkyyd decides to disapear from the battle. This allows Billy Numerous to send hundreds of clones at Robin at the same time. Robin get's piled up by the clones. In a last ditch effort, Robin activates a disc granade. The granade is able to get the clones off of him, but he himself takes damage from the explosion. Robin is now incapacitated and unable to move. He is only able to barely stand through the sheer power of will.

XXX

_Chibi_

At the titans tower, Flame has made the sofa cusions into a fort. Silki is inside the fort dressed up as Robin.

Flame yells, "Don't worry Robin! I'll save you from the evil twins!" She then jumps into the pile of cushions sending them flying through the air. She then grabs Silkie and starts tickling him.

"Robin! You're hurt! Don't worry! I'll heal you with my superpowers!

XXX

_Standard_

At the pizza shop, Starfire sees Robin hurt. "Robin!" she yells. She then immediately flies over to Robin. Angel takes advantage of this, and launches her mace at Starfire. It hits her back, everyone from a mile away can hear her bones break. Starfire falls to the ground.

XXX

_Chibi_

At the titans tower, Flame is holding a dozen pillows in her arms. She throws the pillows in the air. As they fall, she gets into a fighting stance and starts punching them as they fall.

"Take that you evil hawk women! You can't beat me!"

XXX

_Standard_

Raven sees Starfire get hit and tries to fly over to her, but the nonstop bombings from See-More and Gizmo won't allow her. Once Angel starts attacking her, Raven gets knocked closer and closer to the ground. Until eventually she's forced to land into a mob of Billy Numerouses.

XXX

_Chibi_

Flame is now playing with a Raven and Starfire puppet, trying to immitate they're voices.

Flame gives Starfire a voice "oh I'm Starfire! I enjoy Robin, kissing girls, and eating soap!"

Flame then gives Raven a voice "I'm Raven and I'm nicer to books than I am to people!"

XXX

_Standard_

Beast Boy sees his teammates fall. He grows angry. Beast Boy, in a dinosaur form, tail whips Instigator away from him. He then reverts to human form, and then transforms into a super-werewolf. He then jumps on XL Terrestrial and starts beating him mercilessly.

XXX

_Chibi_

At the titans tower, Flame is now lying on the sofa. "_sigh_, I'm boooooooorrreeeeeed!"

XXX

_Standard_

Back at the pizza shop, Cyborg, still in the sewer, is able to outmaneauver Mammoth and Wrestling Star. By using dodge and shoot tactics, Cyborg is wearing them down more than he's being worn down.

XXX

_Standard_

At the titans tower, Flame is walking in circles talking to herself.

"Alright Flame, you can do this. Just visualize the pizza shop aaaaaaaaaannnndd... Teleport!"

Nothing happens.

"Damnit!"

XXX

_Standard_

Beast Boy beats XL Terrestrial within an inch away of his life. Beast Boy, out of blind anger, is about to deliver the final hit. He is stopped by a lighning strike from Angel. Beast Boy turns his attention away from XL Terrestrial. He sees himself surrounded by six different Hive member and an army of Billy numerous clones. Beast Boy, still in super-werewolf form, sprouts enourmous bat wings on his back. He begins to fly and rip apart several Billy Numerous clones. The villains decide to keep they're distance from him. They decide to attack from long distance using bombs a lasers . Beast Boy, as he continues to fight on, is no longer able to land hits on any of his enemies. Eventually he takes so much damage that he is no longer able to stand, causing Beast Boy to fall unconscious back into his human form.

XXX

_Standard_

Flame is now lying on the sofa in defeat. Disapointed in herself, she stares at the ceiling. She extends her arm into the air as though trying to reach for it. She speaks quietly to herself.

"c'mon Flame, those guys need you. Remember something, anything..."

She remembers herself blowing up Starfire's mirror. She immediately gets up from the sofa, and runs to the bathroom.

XXX

_Standard_

In the sewers, it looks as though Cyborg has nearly won. He's about to blast a worn down Wrestling Star one more time with his sonic cannon, until Kid Wkyyd appears behind him with Gizmo on his back. Gizmo sticks a mechanical bug on Cyborgs back. The bug digs into Cyborgs system, causing him to shut down.

XXX

_Standard_

The bathroom Flame enters is pretty standard. It has pink rugs, pink curtains, a sink, a toilet, and a shelf with overpriced shampoo and soap products.

Flame looks at the large mirror hanging over the sink. She stares at herself closely. She once again she notices her uniquely colored eyes. A left red eye, and a right blue eye. She squints, as though looking for something. She manages to hear only one word scream into her head. "mutt"

Flame immediately backs away, enflames her fist, and swings it at the mirror.

XXX


	13. Chapter 13

XXX

At the pizza shop Hive Nine pick up the titan's bodies and pile them up on the street. Gizmo takes out five orbs. He throws them at the titans, causing each to be trapped in a seperate energy force field. See-More launches an eye into the air, it floats thirty feet in the air and points directly at the teen titans.

Around the city, all the T.V. Screens get distorted. People everywhere try to get rid of the static on they're T.V.'s . They all give up after Brother Blood's cybornetic face shows up the screens.

"Greetings my children. I am Brother Blood, and I speak before all of you as you're savior. I have seen the fate of the world, and I know that it is my destiny to save humanity from it's destruction. You all live you're lives, not knowing what it means to live, like husks waiting to die, but I will cure that! I will give you all meaning! I will make you're existence worth something! I will save you from the demons you possess! But there are those who try to deny me. Deny fate. But not anymore! Today, the teen titans will be destroyed! Today, we will purge the world of these demons!"

XXX

Angel's thunder attacks have caused grey clouds to from. The once bright sunny sky has now been blocked by grey storm clouds. It was now beginning to rain. On top of a building, three people are still watching the commotion.

Ravager says "alright, she's had enough time, let's go."

Red X says "hold on, have a little faith in my friend"

Private Hive skeptically says "you just said she wasn't ready"

Red X replies "doesn't mean I want her to fail."

Ravager sighs in disbelief. "even if you want her to succeed it doesn't mean she will succeed." She draws out her blades "I'm going in."

Private Hive says to Red X "Ravager is right X, we've given her more than enough time. Let's go."

Red X hesitates to answer. "... alright..."

The three get ready to jump down, but before they do, the eye in the sky explodes. Causing the broadcast to stop and return the T.V.'s to they're regular broadcasting stations.

Red X arrogantly says"told ya"

Ravager, in an agitated tone, replies "shut up Red"

XXX


	14. Chapter 14

XXX

While the titans are still unconscious and trapped in the energy fields, the members of Hive begin collapsing one by one. Billy Numerous's clones all dissipate. Angel drops from the sky crashing into a car. Gizmo's backback self destructs on his back. Instigator's wires short circuit. The rest of the Hive members begin to fall in pain one by one.

The last one standing Kyd Wykkd. Confused as to what has happened to his allies, he gets into a fighting stance, unsure what to look for..

Someone is making movements through the shadows, whispering words to Kyd Wykkd.

"show me how you do it" The voice says.

Kyd turns towards the source, but nothings there.

"show me the secrets"

Kyd Wykkd feels wind to pass his cape. He turns around again, and once again doesn't see anything. Afraid and nervous, a drop of sweat falls down Kyd's cheek.

He feels someone breathing behind him, it whispers "tell me what they want to know"

Kyd tries to back kick behind him, but only manages to hit a gust of air.

Kyd goes to Angel and picks up her mace. He gets into a fighting stance. Although his hands are trembling in fear, he waits for the person to make the next move.

He hears someone bump against the dumpster. He zaps lightning from the mace and destroys the dumpster. He hears a car alarm go off. He lifts the mace and causes lightning to fall from the sky. This destroys the vehicle, along with the two cars next to it. Kyd is getting tense, unable to see his enemy, he breathes heavily.

Someone with a white glove puts they're hand on his shoulder behind him. She whispers in his ear "weak". Kyd quickly turns around to try and hit her. Before he can hit her, the figure punches him on the neck, causing Kyd fall unconscious.

XXX


	15. Chapter 15

XXX

The person who just beat Hive Nine is wearing a cloak and mask identical to Red Xs. The only difference is the color design. The costume isn't black, it's white. The mask is grey. Instead of red Xs on the costume, there are Blue Os where the logos would normally be.

The girl in the cloak teleports to the top of the building where Private Hive, Ravager, and Red X were watching.

Private Hive asks "did you get what we needed?"

The girl in white cloak takes out a red computer chip. "yes"

Ravager says "good, lets get back to base"

Red X says "I wouldn't call you're dads abandoned home a base"

Ravager replies "shut up Red."

Red X gives out a low moan. "It's _Red X. _Get it right. Two syllables, is that so hard?"

Private Hive speaks up "don't start lovebirds"

Ravager and Red X exlaim at the same time "we're not lovebirds!"

Private points to the girl in the white cloak and continues to speak to Red X "is that why you recruited this girl? To get me off you're back or to make Ravager jealous? Cause either way, neither is working"

Red X glares at Private Hive. "I recruited her because I knew she'd be perfect for our team. She's not a stupid good guy, nor a crazy bad guy."

The girl in the white Cloaks steps into the conversation "Can we just get back to base? I still haven't tested out everythign in this belt."

Ravager laughs. "sounds like fun, I've been needing to spar you again"

Red X lifts an eyebrow under his mask."after what she just did here, you still want to fight her?"

Ravager replies "I don't give up that easily, unlike some people I know..." she points to Private Hive.

Private Hive "sparring isn't everything"

Red X says "yeah, but winning is." Red X turns to the girl in the White Cloak "Anyways, have you decided a name yet?"

The girl in the white cloak looks at the "O" on the back of her glove. She replies "Zero"

XXX


	16. Chapter 16

**XXX**

**I've decided to divide this story into segments. It's much easier to organize, and I know this story will have too many chapters if i don't do it this way. So stay tuned for the next episode, "daugher of the mask". ;)**


End file.
